Tapal Batas
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Malam itu, Kuroko terpaksa menggeretnya karena Kagami mendadak mengalami disfungsi total melihat keajaiban dunia itu. / "Jangan membuka pintu sembarangan sebelum mengetuk." – Kagami Taiga.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Akashi Seijuuro / Kise Ryouta / General / T**

 **Warning: typos most likely :")**

 **Beta: Miya De**

 **Tapal Batas**

.

.

" _Jangan membuka pintu sembarangan sebelum mengetuk." – Kagami Taiga._

.

.

* * *

Thank you for everyone that has supported me. I love you so much guys!

* * *

Mereka semua tahu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di antara Akashi dan Kise. Mungkin, sesuatu yang hampir bisa disebut, _khusus_. Anggota Vorpal Sword tidak bisa membutakan mata untuk tidak melihat kedekatan yang samar namun nyata itu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka utarakan dalam kata ketika melihat dinamika hubungan Akashi dan Kise.

Lima orang yang sudah mengenal mereka sejak SMP pun tidak bisa menjawab tegas ketika ditanya apakah Akashi dan Kise sedekat itu. Karena kenyataanya, Akashi dan Kise _tidak_ dekat (setidaknya sejauh yang mereka tahu, frekuensi percakapan merah-kuning itu lebih langka daripada frekuensi pertemuan matahari dan bulan). Sejauh yang mereka tahu, selain sesekali menimpali perbincangan tim secara bersautan, duo itu tidak pernah benar-benar bicara. Mereka tidak pernah kelihatan menghabiskan waktu bersama atau memperlihatkan kedekatan yang berlebihan.

Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada ekspresi Akashi yang melunak ke arah Kise, atau bagaimana mata si pirang berpendar lebih hidup ketika berbicara tentang Akashi atau ketika pemuda itu di sana. Ada selaput tipis yang tidak bisa digenggam logika, batas tipis diantara dua orang itu, yang tidak mampu mereka pahami. Walapun terlihat jarang berinteraksi, kedekatan itu bukan tidak ada, mereka semua di tim, bahkan sang pelatih, seringkali mengangkat sebelah alis dan kadang bertanya apa ada sesuatu diantara Akashi dan Kise?

Pertanyaan itu beberapa kali di ulang, walaupan jawabannya selalu sama. Sergahan dengan bahu dan kalimat, "Kurasa tidak. Akashi lebih dekat dengan Kuroko atau Midorima."

Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bisa mencegah pertanyaan itu terulang. Karena mereka semua tidak buta, dan mereka bisa merasakan suatu gelayut ganjil yang tersirat dan mengikat dua pemain dengan jersey nomor 4 dan 7 itu.

.

.

Kedekatan itu pertama kali dirasakan oleh Aomine dan Momoi. Untuk Aomine, ia belum sadar sampai kemudian Momoi menarik bajunya kasar setelah Kise pergi ke ruang ganti dan Akashi memutuskan untuk membaca catatan yang dibawa gadis itu. Momoi waktu itu terlihat seperti orang baru menemui hantu. Lalu, gadis itu memekik tertahan dan ia akhirnya tahu.

"Dai-chan! Kau lihat tadi- Akashi-kun!"

Awalnya Aomine tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan Akashi, di lapangan indoor tempat tim mereka berkumpul untuk latihan itu, Akashi masih sama seperti sosok terakhir yang dilihatnya saat Winter Cup. Masih kapten yang mereka kenal sebelum pemuda merah itu _dirasuki_ kepribadian lainnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Satsuki?" Ia bertanya jengah karena jujur saja, siapa yang akan suka ketika telinga dibuat pengang karena pekikan tertahan dari suara nyaring Momoi dan kaosnya ditarik-tarik paksa.

"Kau tidak lihat Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun tadi?" Kali ini Momoi berbisik. Perempuan itu melirik sedikit pada Akashi.

"Kise-"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk main basket lagi!" Dan begitu, ucapannya berhenti bersamaan dengan munculnya Kise ke lapangan. Kaos tanpa lengan warna biru muda dan cengiran bocah yang sangat khas menghiasi sosoknya.

Aomine yang dipotong perkataannya mengernyit. Tetapi, dahi Aomine yang sedikit mengernyit itu bukan karena ada lagi suara cempreng yang membuat telinganya sakit.

Ada senyum, dan tawa kecil tertahan yang berasal dari Akashi. Satu hal yang pasti, Akashi tidak pernah tersenyum hanya karena tiba-tiba ada orang datang, apalagi yang berisik seperti Kise dan ketika ketua tim mereka itu sedang fokus dengan catatannya.

Ekspresi itu kemudian hilang ketika mata merah Akashi bertemu dengan sorot penuh introgasi milik Aomine.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Aomine? Segera ganti pakaianmu dan lakukan pemanasan dengan Kise. Lalu, Momoi, berapa lama lagi yang lain akan datang?"

Sejak saat itu, Aomine bersumpah ada yang tidak benar di antara dua orang itu. Walaupun mereka semua kenal satu sama lain dan setidaknya pernah menghabiskan waktu luang dalam grup yang lebih kecil, itu tidak berlaku untuk Akashi dan Kise. Mereka semua di tim Vorpal Sword tahu akan hal itu. Dan kembali pada masa Teikou dulu, Kise tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk benar-benar mengenal Akashi dan karena itu, wajar kalau mereka tidak dekat.

Namun waktu itu? Aomine yakin ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Duo itu kelihatan lebih dekat dari sekedar teman yang hanya kenal dari permainan di lapangan.

.

.

Riko awalnya berpikir kalau dulu, di lingkaran Generasi Keajaiban, Akashi dan Kuroko punya ikatan yang paling kuat, apapun itu jenisnya. Akashi dan Midorima juga punya kemungkinan yang sama mengingat betapa sinkronnya permainnan mereka di pertandingan mereka di SMP.

Sampai kemudian, ia ikut hadir sebagai pengamat di tiap latihan tim Vorpal Sword. Ia mulai meragukan spekulasinya. Ketika Akashi Seijuuro mengoper bola tanpa beban pada Kise dan walaupun ada beberapa waktu ketika Kise dihadang, Akashi dengan percaya diri memberikan bola pada Kise. Riko juga tidak bisa memungkiri bagaimana kilat mata mereka seakan terhubung dan seakan mereka bisa membaca pikiran antara satu sama lain dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin karena Kise menguasai 'Emperor Eyes', pikirnya pertama kali. Ia juga berpikir itu bisa terjadi karena akurasi operan Akashi yang memang tanpa cela dan kemampuan menerima Kise yang di atas rata-rata. Tetapi kemudian, ia kadang tidak bisa mengabaikan wajah Kise yang lebih berseri ketika mendapat pujian dari sang ketua, lebih bahagia dibanding ketika pemuda pirang itu mendapatkan pujian ayahnya yang pelatih.

Maka dari itu ia bertanya-tanya dan ditanggapi dengan sergahan atau gelengan. Sekali ia bertanya langsung pada Akashi dan Kise, dua orang itu dengan cara yang berbeda mengungkapkan dengan ringan kalau itu sekedar keharusan sebagai anggota dalam satu tim untuk bisa sinkron dalam serangan.

Riko mengernyit tidak percaya sampai dua hari sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Pun, firasatnya kembali ketika Akashi membopong Kise ke kursi pemain dan dengan tegas memerintahkannya duduk dan tidak mengizinkannya bermain sampai permainan selesai (dengan yakin, Akashi juga mengatakan kalau mereka akan menang). Ada rasa khawatir, marah, dan sedikit kesal saat perintah itu keluar. Walaupun begitu, suara Akashi masih tetap lembut, hangat. Dan ketika Akashi berlari kembali ke lapangan. Riko bersumpah kalau semua orang yang ada di dekat kursi pemain tim Vorpal Sword berpikiran akan hal yang sama.

.

.

Untuk Kuroko dan Kagami, penemuan mereka mungkin adalah yang paling ekstrim. Kagami mengingat itu sebagai pengalaman tersialnya. Untuk Kuroko, ia kelihatan seperti anak polos yang baru mendapat informasi kalau ulangannya mendapat seratus.

Setelah pertandingan malam itu, ketika mereka akhirnya memutuskan ganti baju dan pulang ke rumah, Akashi dan Kise _kebetulan_ tertinggal di belakang. Kise mendapat telpon dari kakaknya karena pulang terlalu larut, dan Akashi kebetulan masih ganti baju. Kagami yang sedang dalam adu mulut panas dengan Aomine tiba-tiba ingat kalau ia menjatuhkan sesuatu di loker ganti.

Karena Kagami penakut, ia membawa Kuroko. Dengan alasan, Kuroko bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari hantu, jadi tidak ada hantu yang akan mendekatinya. Pengakuan itu membuat Kagami mendapat hadiah tonjokan di perut oleh Kuroko sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi berdua ke ruang loker.

Tepat di depan pintu, mereka bisa mendengar suara tawa ringan milik Kise. Kagami yang awalnya kaget akhirnya kesal sendiri karena Kise membuatnya hampir lari terbirit ketakutan. Dia langsung mendorong paksa pintu ruang ganti dan siap memaki sedang Kuroko mengikuti di belakang.

"Kise kau sial-" Tetapi, apa yang ditemukannya kemudian membuat Kagami menganga lebar dan membatu di tempat.

Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro yang itu, berlutut dengan satu dengkul di lantai ruang ganti dengan senyum lembut ke arah Kise yang sedang menutup wajahnya dan menahan tawa.

"Apa- kalian-"

"Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, maaf sepertinya kami mengganggu."

Kagami bersyukur Kuroko menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Karena, sorot tajam yang sempat Akashi perlihatkan padanya tadi mampu memotong jiwanya hingga seukuran atom.

Malam itu, Kuroko terpaksa menggeretnya karena Kagami mendadak mengalami disfungsi total melihat keajaiban dunia itu.

.

.

Midorima awalnya tidak percaya bahwa ada sesuatu yang _khusus_ di antara Akashi dan Kise. Tentu saja bukan karena dia cemburu akan apapun, pasangannya yang paling utama adalah Takao (walaupun ia enggan mengakui fakta ini secara gamblang). Tetapi, untuk menerima desas-desus kalau Akashi dan Kise punya sesuatu dibalik fakta bahwa dua orang itu terkenal hampir tidak pernah bicara secara langsung pada satu sama lain, menerima desus itu adalah tindakan tidak masuk akal. Akashi dan Kise layaknya air dan minyak, tidak bisa disatukan

Memang, dulu Akashi tertarik dengan bakat Kise (yang mana ia anggap ceroboh dengan langsung menempatkan Kise sebagai anggota utama). Dan sekarang, Midorima juga mengakui bakat itu, luar biasa, memang. Ia mengakui kalau seandainya Kise bisa meningkatkan staminanya setara Murasakibara atau Silver, dia tidak terkalahkan. Namun sekarang, pembicaraanya bukan tentang itu, tapi ketertarikan secara keseluruhan, oleh Akashi, pada Kise.

"Shin-chan, kau tidak berusaha jadi orang ketiga antara Akashi dan Ki-chan, kan?"

Takao menggodanya begitu waktu itu, awalnya ia tidak peduli, sampai kemudian ia (dalam hal ini mereka) mendapat cerita dari Kuroko. Lalu, Midorima mengingat bagaimana Akashi dan Kise kadang terlihat sangat peduli dan mengagumi satu sama lain, sebuah keajaiban karena Akashi jarang sekali memperlihatkan itu langsung di wajahnya.

Tetapi kemudian, ketika ia sedang ditarik paksa Takao untuk kencan ganda dengan Miyaji dan Koutaro, ia melihat itu.

Akashi dan Kise di sebuah rumah gelato menikmati variasi es krim dari Italia dengan senyum tipis yang kelihatan _tulus_ , sementara Kise mengoceh tentang berbagai hal sambil sesekali memperlihatkan ekspresi masam saat Akashi hanya menggedikan bahu dan tertawa kecil.

Takao tertawa puas melihat wajahnya yang mungkin pucat tanpa warna dengan dua mata membelalak lebar.

.

.

Murasakibara adalah yang paling santai ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ada kedekatan yang tidak terkira di antara Akashi dan Kise. Ia sudah bisa merasakan hal tersebut sejak pertemuan mereka kembali di tim Vorpal Sword. Karena Akashi dan Kise terlihat baik-baik saja, Murasakibara tidak terlalu ambil pikir. Walaupun itu membuatnya agak kesal karena Kise sudah berani mengambil sebatang pocky-nya.

Setidaknya sampai kemudian ia mendengar Kise merutuk tentang betapa menyebalkannya Akashi setelah satu minggu kemenangan mereka melawan Jabberwocky, lewat perbincangan Himuro dan Kise via telpon. Kise kedengaran kesal di ujung telpon, sampai kemudian ia bungkam ketika ada suara (yang sepertinya milik Akashi) memerintahkannya untuk mematikan ponselnya.

"Kise-chin kenapa?" Sambil memakan cemilan yang baru dibelinya di kantin, Murasakibara memperhatikan Himuro yang menggeleng pasrah.

"Well, permasalahan pasangan? Apa Akashi dan Ryouta dekat?" katanya ragu. "Entahlah, dia belum selesai bicara tadi." Setelah itu Himuro melanjutkan gigitan pada sandwich-nya.

Murasakibara menggumam pelan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan camilan tercinta.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di antara Akashi dan Kise, atau apa makna kedekatan yang ada di antara dua orang itu. Pasangan? Beberapa berpikir akan hal itu dan mencoba menguntit Akashi dan Kise tiap akhir minggu.

"Mereka mulai penasaran, kurasa." Akashi melirik jam bertali metalik yang melingkar elegan di pergelangan tangan.

Kise yang sedang menyeruput milkshake coklatnya menaikkan sebelah alis kemudian menunjukan cengiran iseng. "Mau coba mengagetkan mereka?" tawarnya.

Beberapa menit lagi, Akashi yakin akan ada beberapa kepala warna-warni yang akan lewat di seberang jalan untuk mengintip kegiatan personal akhir minggunya, dengan Kise. Ia tersenyum tipis, menarik Kise mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka lembut.

Ketika orang-orang itu benar-benar lewat, Akashi tahu, ia dan Kise sama-sama berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa mengetahui eskpresi horror yang akan muncul di wajah-wajah itu.

.

.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana Akashi Seijuuro menjadi dekat dengan Kise Ryouta. Atau, apa yang membuat Kise Ryouta mau berada di dekat Akashi Seijuuro. Serta sebaliknya. Semua orang bertanya-tanya.

Tetapi untuk Akashi dan Kise, itu semua sederhana, mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain, dan bagaimana mereka bisa _bersama_? Biarlah semua itu hanya terucap di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

A/N:

Ini efek nonton last game berkali-kali, tolong Kise dikondisikan sama Akashi yang di sini jadi gerah pingin ngunci kalian berdua di loker. Heish. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoying this!


End file.
